1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair having a slide-out compartment built into one arm thereof in which to receive a portable digital storage and playback device such as, for example, an I-Pod device or an Mp3 player. The chair also has a built-in audio speaker carried by each arm from which an occupant of the chair can enjoy the audio (e.g., musical) content of the storage and playback device within his own personal comfort zone and listening environment.
2. Background Art
An I-Pod device and an Mp3 player are well-known portable devices which are adapted to store digital content for playback. Such digital content typically takes the form of music or similar audio. The user may simply listen to the stored digital content as it is emitted by the storage and playback device or use an earpiece to listen to the content in private.
Should the occupant wish to rest or nap on a chair, he may listen to the audio content by placing the storage and playback device in his pocket, on his lap, or on an arm of the chair. However, the occupant may simply forget to carry the storage and playback device with him. In this case, there will be no source of audio (e.g., music) content for the occupant to enjoy while seated on the chair. Should the occupant remember to carry the storage and playback device with him, he may still have to frequently reach for and manipulate the device in order to turn the device on and off and to control the volume of the audio content emitted therefrom. Moreover, if it had already been in use for a long time, the storage and playback device may ultimately lose power so as to be disabled altogether.
What would be desirable is a chair having a built-in compartment within which a portable digital storage and playback device can be located and powered and a pair of built-in speakers to be coupled to the storage and playback device so that the occupant of the chair can enjoy and control the audio output of the device within a personal comfort zone and listening environment and without having to exert himself to locate and manipulate the device.